StarClan's hunting grounds
Well this is a random story about what StarClan do all day..... HawkfireRock and roll all nite! 00:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Chapter 1 Spottedleaf pelt a paw jab roughly into her ribs. Alarmed she sat bolt upright and found herself staring into the battle scarred face of Yellowfang. "Get up!" she growled, "the hunting patrol has already left!" Spottedleaf felt a sharp pang of guilt. She should have gotten up earlier, now some of the cats may have to wait to eat. Yellowfang's eyes were bright with amusement. "You slept like a hedgehog!" she teased. "Well I was telling Firestar something...." Spottedleaf protested. Yellowfang's bushy tail brushed against her muzzle to silence her. Annoyed, Spottedleaf swatted her tail away. "You should have woken me up earlier!" Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "You can't expect me to do everything for you" the dark gray cat grumbled, half to herself. Spottedleaf ignored her and brushed past the soft bracken into the clearing. Starlight lit up the fields, making them glitter. It was a beautiful morning. Suddenly, a large white tom nuzzled her cheek. "Good morning, Whitestorm." she purred. "Good morning, Spottedleaf" he purred back. She padded to the soft, wet ground of the river and lapped a few drops of water. It tasted of starshine and it felt cold when it slid down her throat. She noticed a slender, beautiful silver tabby cat wading through the still, gentle water. "Silverstream!" The beautiful she-cat climbed on shore and shook tiny water droplets out of her fur. Her blue gaze was serious when Spottedleaf brushed pelts with her old friend. "What's the matter?" Silverstream looked into her eyes, her gaze clouded with confusion and sadness. "Oh, Spottedleaf," she whispered. "The Three have come." Chapter 2 Spottedleaf raced through the fields with Silverstream close to her side. "Are you sure you know where we are going?" Spottedleaf panted. "Of course I do," Silverstream's voice was barely more than a whisper. Spottedleaf wondered what was wrong with the silver tabby. She had heard about the prophecy, but what was so bad that was happening at the ThunderClan camp? "This way!" Silverstream's voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she followed her friend through the brambles that led to the ThunderClan camp. She noticed Thornclaw and Sorreltail on guard, but she knew that the alive cats can't see them. Silverstream pushed through the brambles of the medicene den and Spottedleaf followed closely behind. Both she-cats curled up next to the sleeping gray tabby shape of Jayfeather. The young tom had lost his mentor when Hollyleaf revealed the secret at the Gathering, now he was alone. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on the young medicene cat's thoughts. Spottedleaf opened her eyes with a jolt and saw Silverstream bending over her, her bright blue gaze serious. "Come on, Spottedleaf we do not have much time, we have to hunt when we get back to StarClan." Jayfeather padded up to her. "What do you want?" Chapter 3 Spottedleaf met Jayfeather's annoyed blue gaze. "We have come to talk," Spottedleaf heard Silverstream's soft voice before she could speak. Jayfeather tipped his head to one side and meowed, "Well?" "You know about Leafpool and Crowfeather," Spottedleaf began gently, being careful not upset the young tom. "Yes," he grumbled, obviously waiting to here her message. "We have come to tell you that everything will be back to normal soon," Silverstream licked his ear tenderly. "What about Hollyleaf? Can you see her? Is she safe?" Jayfeather hit her with a flurry of questions that sent guilt shruddering through her body. "We can not see her, but she is safe." Spottedleaf really didn't know where the black she-cat was. She had turned fierce and killed Ashfur, one of her clanmates, and revealed the secret at the Gathering. Spottedleaf privately thought she was sent to the Dark Forest with Tigerstar and the other evil cats. Silverstream rose to her paws and pressed her muzzle into Jayfeather's shoulder fur. "We must go back, now" she mewed softly. Jayfeather flinched away and looked at his paws, not replying. "We will update you with any news about Hollyleaf," Spottedleaf added. Silverstream turned to her, her eyes troubled. "Time to return to our camp." ---- Do you like it? I think it is a nice story. Let me know what you think! -- HawkfireRock and roll all nite! 00:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Hawkey's Fanfictions